


Alte Märchen neu verfammt

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Märchen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Märchen, in denen nichts dramatisches geschieht? Wie bitte? Was jetzt? Hä?





	Alte Märchen neu verfammt

("Verfammt" ist übrigens ein Insider. Den kann ich nicht erklären ;-))

Märchen ohne Drama. Habt ihr euch das schon mal vorgestellt? Habt ihr schon mal überlegt, was geschehen wäre, wenn im Märchen nicht andauern alles schiefgehen und sich alle saudumm anstellen würden?  
Ja genau.  
Nix.  
Das ganze wäre des Schreibens nicht wert und am Schluss des Buches heult das Kind, weil Märchen gar nicht spannend sind.  
An dieser Stelle einmal ein dickes Dankeschön an ScarsLikeVelvet für die Inspiration.

Also werden wir mal konkret.

Rotkäppchen zum Beispiel.  
Sie lief durch den Wald zur Großmutter.  
Sie war nun ein braves Kind, das nicht auf den Wolf hörte (der Ruf der Freiheit, die sexuelle Spannung ... all das ging an dem katholisch keuschen Kinde vorbei), lief direkt zur Großmutter und starb drei Tage später an Langeweile.

Oder nehmen wir Dornröschen.  
Wenn den Papa nun das gemacht hätte, was in einer schwierigen zwischenmenschlichen Situation oftmals das beste ist, nämlich den Mund auf. Also wenn er schlicht der dreizehnten Fee gesagt hätte: „Hör mal, Schwester, ich hab nur zwölfmal goldenes Porzellan! Aber eingeladen biste trotzdem, weil du cool bist.“ Dann hätte sie gesagt: „Jo, Bro, nehme ich halt das Meißner!“ Und sie hätte statt des Fluches ihren hausgemachten Kartoffelsalat mitgebracht. Dornröschen hätte kein Spindelproblem gehabt und wäre statt dessen spätestens mit dreiundzwanzig an Langeweile gestorben.

Dann war da noch das arme Ding, das irgendeinen so bekloppten Prinzen heiraten sollte. Könige als Väter sind doch echt eine Pest. Also stellen wir uns mal vor, sie hätte einfach so nen Finanzbeamtenttyp von Königssohn geehelicht und nicht den Drosselbart. Dann wäre sie noch in der Hochzeitsnacht an Langeweile gestorben.

Schneewittchen. Die wandelnde Dummheit und Unvernunft. Ehrlich, der ganzen WG den Haushalt schmeißen und als Lohn dafür kriegen die Jungs es nicht mal hin, sie vernünftig zu beschützen?  
Stellt euch vor, sie hätte gesagt: „Putzen, Kochen, Wäsche waschen? Bin doch nicht bekloppt? Dafür zahlt ihr mir gefälligst ein vernünftiges Monatsgehalt!“  
Ja, und davon hätte sie es sich leisten könne, zu studieren. Politikwissenschaften. Damit hätte sie dann früher oder später die Königin auf legalem Wege aus der Regierung verbannt.  
Nun ja, Politikwissenschaften sind ein total langweiliges Studium. Vermutlich wäre sie schon im zweiten Semester an Langeweile gestorben ...

Die sieben Geißlein.  
Wenn die nun einfach auf Muttern gehört hätten. Wie es ja auch vernünftig gewesen wäre. Und mal ehrlich, der Wolf, der bööse böse Wolf ... so viel Mühe hat der sich mir der Verkleidung ja nun auch nicht gegeben, dass man unbedingt drauf hätte reinfallen können.  
Und wenn Muttern sagt, mach keinem auf, dann hat sie recht, denn es gibt ja auch noch andere böse Verbrecher oder Zeitschriftenverkäufer, die an dein schwer verdientes Geld wollen. Oder Zeugen Jehovas. Die tun nix, die wollen nur spielen, aber dabei nerven sie doch manchmal ganz schön.  
Jedenfalls hätte das Märchen ungefähr so gelautet:  
Die Mutter ging aus. Die Geißlein blieben daheim. Die Mutter kam wieder. Und alle waren glücklich.  
Na ja abgesehen davon, dass sie vermutlich spätestens bei Gongschlag sieben der großen Standuhr an Langeweile gestorben wären.

Der Hase und der Igel.  
Wenn der Hase einfach nur ein netter Kerl gewesen wäre, hätte er gesagt:  
„Hey, Igel, mag ja sein, dass ich viel schneller bin als du. Aber dafür hast du die schöneren Stacheln.“  
Und der Igel hätte geantwortet:  
„Ja, Hase, es kommt eben nicht auf die Schnelligkeit an, sondern darauf, dass ein Mann kraftvoll zustechen kann ...“  
Und sie hätten gemeinsam über den etwas anzüglichen Witz gelacht, und wahrscheinlich wäre der es auch gewesen, der sie beide vor dem sicheren Tod an Langeweile bewahrt hätte.  
Aber da der Witz eben anzüglich ist, hätte man ihn vermutlich aus dem Märchenbuch für Kinder wieder gestrichen und so wäre also auch er für das Buch an sich keine Rettung gewesen.

Reihenweise wären also Kinder unterm Weihnachtsbaume niedergesunken, hingestreckt vom Geist der Langeweile. Denn Langeweile tötet. Langsam, aber mit tödlicher (höhö) Sicherheit.

Wie gut also, dass schon unserer Altvorderen wussten, was Drama ist.  
Wie gut also auch, dass wir, kleine unbedeutende Hobbyautoren, das auch wissen.  
Denn wer will schon Schuld sein am Dahinsinken der Leserschaft ...

(Nun ja, ich, DieLadi, habe wohl auch schon welche auf dem Gewissen ... aber die sind definitiv nicht an Langeweile gestorben. Sondern eher an nem Zuckerschock.)


End file.
